pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alpha fireborn/Archive 1
Sig Your signature image should be able to be easily found by the prefix of like, your name for example. Try Image:Alpha fireborn cripshot sig.jpg or something. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:33, 19 October 2007 (CEST) all right, fixed. its my first time with sig pics though. Alpha fireborn19px 23:31, 19 October 2007 (CEST) :edit, retesting link in sig pic Alpha fireborn19px 23:34, 19 October 2007 (CEST) :test... Alpha fireborn 23:39, 19 October 2007 (CEST) It works! Huzzah! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:27, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :after about 50 original "nickname" changes and 3 pic uploads :P Alpha fireborn 02:34, 20 October 2007 (CEST) thanks for the advice =) -Karmapolice 05:45, 4 November 2007 (CET) :no problem, i really like your build btw. Alpha fireborn 15:52, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::thanks a lot for the vote! i think it works a lot better than people think it will when they glance at it... -Karmapolice 17:56, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::no problem, people often vote just by looking at it, ive had a couple builds smashed because of that. Alpha fireborn 18:07, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::i think its going to take awhile to get used to the arrogance of some of the users on this wiki =/ -Karmapolice 01:51, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::meh, you learn to deal with it; eventually. most of them strive for excellence on this wiki. its hard for some of them to remember the PvX:YAV policy and they often make changes without generaly concensous. most of them are nice once you get to know them. Alpha fireborn 03:04, 6 November 2007 (CET) Build:R/any BHA PvE Ranger Re-written, check it out if you wanna. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|talk]]*''' 00:20, 5 November 2007 (CET) P/R Burning Barrager fails. It will not be archived on this site. Read the sensible votes. You're just creating trouble for the admins. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 03:18, 3 December 2007 (CET) :For the admins. The admins, who never try a build, but vote 0-0-0. The Burning Barrager build was rated good before an admin voted it. Now, with the help of their fellows, they've reached the trash category for the build. Nice job done. Voidwalker 22:53, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::ive stood by the admins on numberous occasions, but this is a build that works for paragons. while its not the best, it doesnt deserve to be destroyed. Alpha fireborn 22:51, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::The admins, who have a considerable wealth of knowledge, who can differentiate between 'meh' builds and utter piles of garbage. The admins, who you need to listen to. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:52, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::: i have stood by the "build elitists" long enough. one of the REASONS this wiki was founded was to help inspire other people to put builds and new innovations. when the admins start failing many, many builds that arent even very bad. i've helped them and listened to them on many occasions, but im drawing the line here. Alpha fireborn 22:57, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::For a build to be termed "original" means nothing should its performance be absolutely contemptible. In fact, there is often an inverse relation between the two. Only the good and original builds get vetted. Keep the worthless ones on user pages. Ignore game mechanics as often as you will, but I beseech you to just accept the concensus. It's a trash build, for reasons outlined by the votes and on the talk page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:12, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::::It's just too bad that too many people give votes like "Re: admin because he/she said it's a trash build" w/out even trying out or giving other arguments. Sure admins have deep knowledge, sure we need to filter builds that are utter trash, but many builds that could be acceptable (such as that one, IMO) get trashed for the wrong reasons, ie because of people voting "0-0-0 trash please" just like that, because admins said so, because monkey see monkey do. Some concensus... —Fabes' 23:44, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::::at this point, i have given up. its no longer about the damn build anymore. its about how long they have done it and the numberous builds that were good and got trashed by them. i've seen many of them first hand that werent even half bad and they got great votes until the admins nuked it. and then other people just like you vote low because they voted low. most of them dont even take the time to look at what its for or how it works. i've even seen other elitists put builds up in the admin notice board for builds that arent have bad and try to nuke them. when people defend them for being decent, admins and elitists take the iron fist and quash any hope of being here that the build had. its pure adulturation of PvX:YAV Alpha fireborn 23:46, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::::::The amount of gimmicks on the site is high enough as it is. Players with a basic understanding of what makes a good build don't need to try builds to know if they're viable. –Ichigo724 23:51, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Also, this isn't the place to discuss this. –Ichigo724 23:51, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::::::(Ec)That comment and your user page is NPA. I rest my case. Arguments of this nature get nowhere when one party refuses to listen to the "sensible" debates they instigate. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 23:52, 3 December 2007 (CET) This site was not made to storehouse any random build, or any random good build. This site was designed to storehouse the best builds. If you can't deal with that, that's not our problem. You are, of course, perfectly welcome to store any build you'd like in your userspace (I'd suggest making User:Alpha fireborn/Builds and then linking it to things such as User:Alpha fireborn/P/R Burning Barrage). -- Armond Warblade 00:12, 4 December 2007 (CET :word -Karmapolice 02:54, 7 December 2007 (CET)